Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{3}{8x} + \dfrac{4}{8x}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{3 + 4}{8x}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{7}{8x}$